


Memories From A Coma

by Luffles424, SeyeZee



Series: Joelay Life [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeyeZee/pseuds/SeyeZee





	Memories From A Coma

Ray hated this. He was stuck in a car with Cray for an hour while he drove down the highway on his way back home from the Achievement Hunter offices, having accidentally forgotten Cray in the lobby after Joel had left.

Cray looked around as they drove. It was much rougher when the short one drove instead of the tall one. He liked the tall one’s driving more. They never stopped suddenly or jerked around between lanes. It made his tummy hurt when the short one drove.

Ray hated switching lanes, especially when there were cars or trucks bigger than him near him. He closed his eyes and switched lanes, trying to get around a semi. He didn’t like how big they were, always blocking his view.

Cray shifts in his seat, watching as the big trucks get closer than the tall one would allow. He frowns and looks at Ray.

Ray opens his eyes again, and looks at Cray looking at him. “What? I’m doing fine. This is going better than last time.” Ray said. It started raining a few seconds later, drizzling and making Ray even more nervous.

Cray gives him a skeptical look before looking back out the window watching the droplets collect there. The semi two lanes over lurches oddly and Cray watches it curious. It makes a sudden turn across the lanes toward them. Cray turns and shakes Ray’s shoulder urgently, looking panicked.

“Cray, it’s okay. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. Joel would kill me, and I would be kinda upset too. We love you.” Ray says smiling.

Cray stares at him for a moment before turning back to look out his window then turns back. “R-ray…” He pleads.

Rays eyes go wide. “Cray. That was a word. Well, a name. My name!” Ray smiles wider, proud that Crays first word was his name.

Cray is about to say something when the sounds of car horns interrupts, followed by the crunching of metal and the shattering of glass as the semi collides with the passenger side, pinning the car against the cement barrier.

Ray screams as the semi hits them hitting his head and watches Cray fly through the window before losing consciousness, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

—

Joel sits on the couch, feet propped up waiting for Ray to come back with Cray. They should’ve been home by now. His phone cut through his thoughts and he quickly picked it up. It was Ray. He sighed, relieved and answered with a grin.

“Hey Ray. Thought you’d gotten lost or something.”

Someone cleared their throat. “Um. Is this Joel?”

Joel looked confused. “Um. Yes.”

“Do you know a Mr. Ray Narvaez Jr?”

Joel felt his stomach drop. “Yes. I do. What happened?”

“Well…” The person on the other end called to someone else before they continued. “There’s been an accident.”

Joel moved quickly to grab his keys stopping when he realized that Ray had his car. He had no way to get to him. “What kind of accident? What the hell happened?”

“Well, it seems like a semi lost control due to the rain and Ray seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Joel seethed. “Wrong place wrong time! That’s how you tell someone news like this!”

The man’s voice turned sheepish. “I’m sorry sir. That may not have been the best wording. But can you come down, there was another body with no ID that we need you to identify along with confirming Ray’s.”

Joel clenched his jaw a few times before speaking in an even tone. “Where?”

The man told him where and Joel quickly hung up on him before dialing Geoff’s number.

“Hey Joel, what’s up?” Geoff asks happily.

“I need you to come get me. Now.”

“Uh, can I get a please?”

“Geoff. Come get me now.” Joel snapped, starting to pace the living room.

“Geez, alright. No need to get huffy!” Geoff says grabbing his keys and speeding over to Joel’s.

When Geoff arrives, Joel’s already outside waiting. He gets in quickly and tells Geoff where on the highway he needs to go.

Geoff looks concerned and speeds to the location Joel provided him with. Stopping when he sees an accident and 3 ambulances, a firetruck, and several police cars.

Joel’s out of the car as soon as it’s stopped, racing towards the scene. A firm hard is pressed into his chest, halting him. He looks down, face a mixture of confusion and rage.

“Sir, please. This is an accident. I can’t let you by.”

Joel shakes his head. “No. No I was told I was needed. I was told to come here.”

The cop thinks for a moment. “Are you Joel?”

Joel nods and the cop beckons him towards the ambulances. Joel follows, catching sight of a stretcher covered in a white sheet. He looks quickly away and back to where the cop is leading him.

The back of the ambulance is open and Joel sees Ray on a stretcher, the bits of him that he can see are covered in bruises and cuts. The cop stops and turns to him.

“Is this Ray?” He asks.

Joel nods tightly looking away. “Yeah. Yeah that’s Ray.” He says softly.

The cop nods as the other stretcher is brought over and the sheet is pulled down. “Can you identify this man?”

Joel stares for a long moment, studying the face. He looks away but doesn’t say anything.

“Sir?”

Geoff finally comes over and looks over at Ray, then down at Cray. “What the fuck happened here?”

Joel looks up at Geoff with a pained expression. “This is all my fault.” He says pitifully.

“Jesus Joel, no it’s not, and by the looks of things it wasn’t Rays fault either. Why don’t you go sit down and breathe while I deal with this okay?””

Joel looks at him for a moment more before nodding slightly. He turns and walks to the ambulance Ray’s in, sitting down and holding tightly to Ray’s hand.

The cop turns to Geoff. “So, do you know these guys?”

“Yeah, they work for me. They are also like family to me. Is that Cray? What happened to him?” Geoff asks nodding towards the stretcher with the sheet over it.

The cop looks a little confused. “Well we don’t know who it is. He has no ID. That’s why we had him,” He nods towards Joel. “come down here to identify. We know the one in the ambulance is Ray.”

“Well Joel is in no state to identify anyone. He’s busy with his fiancee right now.” Geoff says, putting on his stern father voice.

The cop nods slowly. “Well then I guess it’s up to you to identify and decide what to do with this one.” He gestures to the body.

Geoff pulls the sheet back a bit, showing Crays face bloody and peaceful, more so than usual. He blinks a few times and looks back up at the cop. “This is Cray Narvaez.”

The cop nods. “He was pronounced dead at the scene. What do you want us to do? Does he have ID or anything?”

“No, he’s a clone. We’ll have him cremated. But please wait until after we can manage a funeral. Put him on ice or something for now.”

The cop looks surprised but nods, shuffling off to do some paperwork.

Geoff walks over to Joel. “I’m going to make some calls and meet you at the hospital okay?” He says softly.

“Okay.” Joel says softly, not looking away from Ray.

Geoff thinks about it and calls Griffon first. It only rings once before she picks up.

“Geoff, oh thank god. What happened? Is everything okay?” She says in a rush.

“There’s been an accident. Cray died on impact, Ray is being taken to the ICU. I’m going to need people down at the hospital for Joel. He’s not taking this well.” Geoff says tightly.

Griffon nods and turns to Gavin, telling him what happened and telling him to call Michael. She puts the phone back to her ear. “We’ll meet you there. Do you need me to do the calls or are you going too?”

“I’m going to call Michael, it’d be great if you’d call the rest.”

“Gavin’s already calling him, dear. I got the rest.” She pauses. “Be safe. I love you.”

“Thanks Griffon. I love you too.” Geoff says and hangs up. Realizing he must have been on speaker phone. He hurries to the hospital, and finds Joel sitting in the waiting room, his head in his hand and his shoulders shaking as if he was crying.

“It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let Ray go. This is my fault. It wasn’t even suppose to rain today.” Joel looks up a Geoff with a strange expression. “It wasn’t suppose to rain.”

“This isn’t your fault Joel. There is no way you could have predicted this. Ray’s going to be okay, he’s strong. Besides, he was so looking forwards to marrying you.” Geoff says smiling and wrapping a comforting arm around Joel.

Joel stares back at the floor. “But it is my fault. I’m the one who left Cray at the office. I’m the one who told Ray to go pick him up. It’s my fault he got hit. They…” He chokes back on a sob. “They won’t even let me see him.”

“They will.”

Joel continues to stare forlornly at the floor. “This is all my fault.”

Griffon enters with Gavin following closely behind, her phone pressed to her ear as she talks in quickly to whoever’s on other end. She sees Geoff and nudges Gavin over, while she stays near the door.

Gavin sits on Joels other side. “X-Ray is going to be fine. He’s a superhero!” Gavin says, forcing a smile.

Joel sneers at him. “This isn’t some dumb joke Gavin. He’s not a superhero. He’s hurt. Badly. And it’s all my fault.”

“The two of you always pull through. Remember when you first started dating?” Geoff asks.

—-

It didn’t take long for them to start bickering, and they did it constantly. Ray wasn’t sure what it meant, was Joel sick of him? Were they not compatible?

Joel stood in the kitchen of the office, using more force than necessary to make his coffee. It was still early, but he had to get out of Ray’s. They’d had another fight the previous night, this one worse than most of the other bickering. He was worried about what it meant for them.

Ray walked into the office kitchen for some coffee, almost walking into Joel. “Sorry,” he says. “oh. Uh… Hi.”

“Oh. Hey Ray.” Joel looks around. “You’re uh… Here early.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t get back to sleep.” Ray says mentally adding ‘without you.’

Joel nods slowly and turns to leave but stops. “Look Ray… About last night…”

“Yeah?”

Joel sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. It’s just… Well, I’m sorry.”

This sounds like the beginning of a break up speech, Ray thinks to himself. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. “I’m sorry too, guess things just couldn’t work themselves out.”

Joel looks confused. “What?” He looks down at the ground sadly. “I didn’t know you wanted to break up. Uh… But if that’s what you want, I respect that.” He forces a tight smile and turns to leave.

Ray grabs his hand and pulls him back to him. “I thought you were about to dump me. I was just speeding things up a bit. I’m perfectly happy to argue with you forever.” Ray says smiling.

Joel chuckles. “Why would I ever want to break up with you? You’re amazing. It’s just…nevermind” He sighs, knowing if he continues it’ll turn into bickering again.

“It’s just what? C’mon!”

Joel runs his hand through his hair again. “You’re just so young. I… I just don’t want you to get roped up into some relationship that you may not want down the line and not know how to get out of. You’re young and should be out doing what people in their 20’s do. Date around. You know, stuff like that. You shouldn’t be with someone who’s nearly twice your age.”

“Not this again. You know how I feel about you. I don’t give a shit about dating around or doing 20 year old things… I know what I want out of life and that’s you. Don’t try to get rid of me, because I’m not going anywhere.” Ray says kissing Joel softly.

—-

Joel smiles at the ground at the memory but the smile leaves quickly. “This isn’t just some little bickering or argument that can be fixed by talking it out. Ray’s laying in there possibly dying. And there’s no one to blame but me.”

The doctor comes out and asks for Joel.

Joel scrambles out of his seat and hurries over to the doctor. “How is Ray? Is he going to be alright?” He asks desperately.

“Ray suffered some cerebral hemorrhaging from the crash as well as some internal bleeding, we have the latter under control for now and our main concern is his brain. We have him in a coma for now, we have hopes that his brain will heal itself and he’ll wake up in a week or two.”

Joel swallows thickly. “Can I…. Can I see him?”

“Of course. Just prepare yourself for the tubes and wires hooked up to him, alright?”

Joel nods stiffly and moves around the doctor to go to Ray’s room. He stands outside it, staring hard at the door.

Geoff watches Joel hesitate before going in to see Ray and goes to buy everyone coffee. It was going to be a long night.

Joel clenches his fists and finally pushes the door open, eyes shut tight. He takes a few deep breaths before he opens them. Nothing could’ve prepared him for just how many machines Ray was actually hooked up too. He looked away and leaned against the wall, sliding down it. He buried his face in his hands, trying to keep his sobs quiet.

Ray was dreaming.

—-

It had been a week since getting engaged and they were discussing wedding plans. “So I guess neither of us wears a dress… right?” He asks smiling to Joel.

“I dunno. I still think you’d look good in one.” Joel winks and laughs.

“Hey, I already said I’d wear one as long as you did too!”

“I would look terrible in a dress! Worse than Geoff did! You would look adorable though.” Joel grins.

“Yeah, well you would know. You really like dressing Cray up in weird things.” He says smiling down at his clone, who had been given a color swatch book to play with.

“Oh, please. Name one thing that’s been weird.”

“Seriously? Just one? There was the onesie you got him.”

“Onesies aren’t weird. Lindsay has one!”

“You had one made for him with cartoons of my face. That makes it weird.” Ray says smiling.

“Hey, it’s his face too. But it’s still not that weird. What’s something weird that I’ve put him in?”

“The sundress, Barbs old prom dress, a burlap sac…”

Joel laughs. “Well I did say you’d look cute in a dress. And that last one wasn’t my fault. The girls got ahold of him.”

“God, I love you so much. You are a nutjob!” Ray says softly.

Joel laughs more. “But I’m your nutjob. And you’re stuck with me forever now.”

—-

Geoff walks in surprised, biting his tongue at the sight of Ray. He hands a cup of coffee to Joel and sits on the floor next to him.

Joel wipes his face and accepts the cup. He stares at it. “I….” He sighs and bows his head again.

“Tell me about Ray. Tell me something good about you two.”

Joel’s eyes flick up to Ray and quickly back down. “I ever tell you about the time I got him drunk?”

Geoff laughs. “No, but I’d love to hear it.”

—-

Joel laughs setting a large bag on the counter. “Ray! I got a surprise for you!” He calls sweetly.

“What is it this time? Did you buy another box of limes to make limeade out of? Because nobody liked it last time.” Ray says remembering the bittersweet taste.

Joel grins. “Nah. I’m never trying that again. This is much better.”

“Alright, I give. What’s the surprise?”

Joel pulls out a bottle a vodka. “Remember when I said I was gonna fix you? Well, tonight is that night.”

“Oh God. That is not a surprise. That’s a punishment Joel. What the hell do you think I did this time?”

“Nothing. This isn’t a punishment! I promise, you won’t taste it at all.” Joel grins wider. “Just give it a try. Please?”

Ray makes a face. “For you. Only because I love you, and you have to promise not to tell anyone what happens okay? Because I just know it’s going to be embarrassing as hell.”

Joel laughs. “Okay, okay. I promise.” He turns around and pulls out glasses and makes two drinks, handing one to Ray.

Ray sniffs at it. “This better not taste the way it smells. How many of these do I have to do?” He asks cautiously.

Joel shrugs and takes a long drink of his own. “Why don’t you see if you like it first.”

Ray narrows his eyes and plugs his nose, drinking the whole thing as fast as he could to get it over with. Wanting to spit it all out the second he finished swallowing.

Joel chuckles. “You’re gonna get trashed if you slam drinks like that.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted! Hit me with another.”

“Well it was more so about you enjoying it. But if you just want to go straight to trashed I can get you there.” Joel grins.

“There was no way I was going to enjoy this Joel. I’m doing this for you, not for me.” Joel pours him another and he drinks that one just as quickly.

Joel shrugs. “Fine. If you want it over with quickly then here.” He pulls out a different bottle and pours 2 shots. “Take that.”

“Goldschlager? Weird name.” Ray says, pounding back both shots Joel had poured.

“Rude. One of those was mine.”

“Well I’m yours but you don’t see me complaining!” Ray grins.

“Well guess the schlager did it’s job.” Joel chuckles. He pours 2 more shots, keeping one for himself this time.

Ray knocks back the shot of the cinnamony stuff.

Joel laughs and takes his own shot. “Startin to feel it?”

“Your eyes have stars in them. Did you know that? Does it hurt?”

Joel snickers. “They only hurt when I’m not around you.”

Ray laughs and throws his arm around Joel. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Ray asks, his words starting to slur.

Joel laughs. “Hmm… I think you could stand to say it more often.”

“The amount of love I have for you is nuts. It’s like… If a Rhinoceros and a Hippopotamous charged at each other and exploded and then had a baby with the sun, and that baby was soaked in rainbows and raised with puppies. I love you more than that.”

Joel laughs. “That’s some image Ray. Want some more?”

“Yes please, my little sugar plum!”

Joel pours another 2 shots, giving 1 to Ray. “Yeah… Not big on sugar plum.”

Ray takes the shot. “You don’t want to be my sugar plum?” Ray asks pouting. “Well then how about little daffodil? Or Sailor Moon? Or I could call you Pikachu and chase you around the office trying to catch you in my pokeball!” Ray says excitedly.

“How about none of the above? And you follow me around the office sometimes anyway.” Joel winks.

“Does that mean no catching you with my balls?” Ray pouts.

“Oh don’t you pout at me mister.” Joel pours another shot, sliding it in front of Ray.

Ray takes the shot. “What is it you want me to do anyways?” He asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you getting me drunk? Do you have a secret?” He slurs.

“What and you’d think I’d get you drunk to tell you a secret?” Joel scoffs. “No, I just wanted to try to get you to like alcohol a bit. Then when we go to bars with everyone you won’t have to be so miserable.”

“I still hate it by the by the way.” He blinks.

“Well I guess this was a failed endeavor, huh?”

“Joel?”

“Hmmm?”

“I think I’m drunk.” Ray states.

Joel chuckles. “You think?”

“Yes. Is there anything you would like to ask me? I feel like answering questions. That’s a weird mood to be in, a question answering mood.” Ray chatters.

Joel laughs. “That is indeed an interesting mood to be in. Umm….” He pulls Ray close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Ray nuzzles his head into Joel’s lap. Purring like a cat to show his contentment. “Sing me a lullaby Joel!”

Joel laughs. “You’ve heard me sing Ray. You know I’m awful at it.”

“You know I don’t think that, and I love your singing. Please Joel!” Ray gives Joel his best puppy eyes.

Joel sighs. “Fine. What do you want me to sing?”

“Misty Mountains!”

“Really, Ray?”

“Yes! And keep repeating it until I tell you to stop!”

Joel gives him a face before rolling his eyes. “Fine.” He starts singing.

Ray hums lightly along with him, closing his eyes.

———

“And I had to sing that damn song about 80 times. Every time I thought he was asleep and I’d stop, he’d wake up and yell at me that he hadn’t told me to stop yet.” Joel finished, chuckling.

Geoff laughs. “That’s adorable Joel. He’s a stubborn kid. He’ll pull through.”

Joel’s smile fades and he looks up to Ray. “I hope so, Geoff. I really hope so.”

The machine hooked up to Rays heart flatlines suddenly and a large group of doctors and nurses rush in and shoo them away.

Joel fights as Geoff drags him back to the waiting area, where their friends have all gathered. Burnie comes over and helps Geoff pull Joel into a chair.

“No! Let me go! He needs me!” Joel struggles in their hold.

“Joel, right now he needs those doctors more than you. Unless you’d like to take their place and stand there watching him die?” Burnie asks.

Joel deflates a little, sagging in the chair. He starts to say something but closes his mouth.

“Good answer. Now stay here, we’re all here for you and Ray. Lindsay is here if you want to go over wedding stuff while you wait.” Burnie says, daring Joel to try going back to Rays room.

Joel shrugs. “Not much point in planning anything right now.” He whispers.

Burnie narrows his eyes at Joel. “That may have sounded like you have a choice, but you don’t.”

Joel snorts. “Then why say ‘if I want to’ if I don’t have a choice.” He says a little bitterly.

“Go plan your damned wedding.”

Joel gives him a dirty look before getting up and stomping over to where Lindsay’s sitting and plopping down angrily in the seat next to her.

“Hey Joel. Griffon told me to bring the wedding planning book. So I figured we’d get some things decided since as long as there are roses, Ray says he’s happy with whatever. Guess that makes you the bride huh?” Lindsay teases.

Joel grumbles but the ghost of a smile forms. “I am not the bride.”

“Oh really? Well have fun convincing Ray of that. He still thinks he can get you to at least wear a veil.” Lindsay says smiling.

Joel smiles. “I bet he does. But he’s the one who looks good in a dress.”

“Well maybe he’ll compromise and wear a kilt if you wear the veil. Deal?”

“I don’t want a veil. They’re lacey and girly.”

“It would make Ray happy.”

Joel pouts. “And Ray in a dress would make me happy.”

“To be fair, he said the same thing about you.”

“Yeah, well that’s not happening.” Joel thinks for a moment.

“So no veil?” Lindsay says. “Not even for Ray? I’m sure he’d be willing to wear one too. It would be adorable.”

“I refuse to wear a dress. Or a skirt. But…” Joel squints his eyes for a moment. “What about something Sailor Moon themed? You know, with Ray as Tuxedo Mask?”

“And you as Sailor Moon?” Lindsay asks excitedly.

“But not in a skirt!”

“Shorts? Pants?”

“Pants, preferably.”

“Okay, I’ll have a design for you by the end of the day.” Lindsay says, turning the page in the book. “So color schemes? Did you and Ray talk about what colors you wanted?”

Joel shrugs. “What about the colors the other scouts use?”

“So… do you just want a Sailor Moon themed wedding?”

Joel thought for a long moment then nodded. “Yeah. It’d make Ray happy.”

“This is your wedding too Joel. You can’t just do everything for him. What’s something that you want at your wedding?”

Joel shrugged. “I’m marrying Ray. What more could I want?”

“You know he thinks the same thing, right? He might be a bit annoyed that you didn’t do at least one thing for yourself for the wedding.”

Joel thinks again. “I don’t know what I’d add though.”

“what do you want?”

Joel shrugs again. “I already said I had everything I wanted. But I know you’re right. Ray will be mad if I do all this for him. Do you have any ideas?”

“Pick out the menu and some music?”

Joel thinks for a moment. “Yeah I guess. But that still kinda comes down to both of us.”

“No it doesn’t. Ray isn’t picky and he’ll be happy you’ll at least be eating and listening to something you like.”

“Ray says he isn’t picky. But you should see him at home. I swear, sometimes it’s like having a picky 5 year old around.”

“Then he can order a pizza after. Seriously Joel. This isn’t that hard.”

Joel huffs. “I don’t know what to do for food. But, and I don’t care how stupid or cheesy it is, I want karaoke.”

“Karaoke?” Lindsay questions.

Joel grins and nods. “Yes. You heard me. The guys love singing anyway. And what’s better than drunken singing?”

“Alright. Karaoke it is. What about food?”

“Um… Good old country food?”

“Joel. Come on be serious.”

“What! I am! What’s wrong with what I picked?”

“Country food? What the hell kind of food is that? Corn and chicken?”

“Like fried chicken and mashed potatoes and stuff like that. Like stuff you get here in Texas or Alabama or any state in the South.”

Lindsay sighs, a little disappointed with the choice but she did make him choose something. “Okay, I’ll see it KFC does catering.”

Joel makes a face. “Not like that. Like real Southern cooking. Not some crappy fast food stuff. Why are you making a face? What’d you have in mind?”

“Nothing. I’ll ask around for some good Southern catering places. Oh! Last thing, you still have to pick your best men/best ladies for the wedding. Ray picked Michael, Geoff, and Gavin. But he said if you wanted Geoff, then he’ll ask Jack instead.”

Joel shakes his head. “No he can have Geoff. Umm… Griffon, Kara, Barbs and you. Jesus, I am the bride.” He pouts.

Lindsay smiles. “Glad you’re finally agreeing. I’m going to go chat with Griffon about your tux. Will you be okay here on your own for a minute?” She asks concerned.

Joel looks around and catches Burnie’s eye before looking at the ground and nodding. “I’ll be fine.”

Lindsay leaves Joel, and as soon as she does a nurse comes out asking for Joel.

Joel is up out of his chair instantly and moves over to her. “Is he okay? What’s going on?” He asks, eyes searching her face desperately.

“Unfortunately, the blood in his brain caused a stroke. He’s in the operating room right now and the doctors are doing everything they can. But you might want to prepare for the worst.” She says sympathetically.

Joel blinks a few times, slowly processing what the nurse had said. Her final words echo in his mind and drops to his knees. He stares at his hands, everything felt too surreal. He clenched his fist and punched the ground hard, leaving a red smear when he pulled his hand away. He gets up and storms out of the waiting room.

Geoff watches Joel leave, deciding it would be best for him to have a moment alone right now.

Joel stands outside the hospital, cold rain hitting his face causing his anger to leave. He eyes a bench nearby and goes and sits on it. He stares at the dark sky for a few moments before burying his face in his hands and starting to cry.

A cat walks by him and meows. The cat is a gorgeous little calico, and she jumps up on his lap.

Joel lets out a startled noise but gives the cat a small smile. “You shouldn’t hang around me you know. I just hurt anything I start to care for.” He says quietly, scratching her head.

She purrs happily and falls asleep on his lap.

Joel sighs. “Guess that’s not deterring you.” He continues scratching her. “No collar. Guess you don’t have a home. I feel like I don’t have one anymore, either.”

Geoff finally comes to get him. “I see you’ve made a new friend.”

Joel shrugs. “She just jumped up here and fell asleep.”

“Okay, well… They’re finishing up with Ray. I thought you might want to know.”

Joel nods then looks up at Geoff. “Can I borrow your keys?”

“Sure.” He says handing them over. “Where you heading?”

Joel stands, picking the cat up with him. “Nowhere. I just want to give her a dry place to sleep.”

The cat continues purring. Happy to have a new friend.

He goes to Geoff’s car and unlocks it, setting her in the back seat. He rubs her head. “You can sleep here for now. At least you’re out of the rain for now.” He gives her one last scratch before going back into the hospital with Geoff.

Geoff walks with Joel back to Rays room, arriving just as he is wheeled back in.

Joel stands against the wall, watching with a pained expression. He shifts, shoes squeaking in the puddle he’s made around him.

“Talk to him, I’ve heard that helps a lot of coma patients.” Geoff says leaving him alone with Ray.

Joel stands awkwardly against the wall before he finally moves to Ray’s bedside. He hesitates before grasping his hand. “I guess I really don’t know what to say. Though I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know that I’m the bride.” He chuckles a little. “Don’t know how that happened. But you’ll love the wedding. We’ve got it pretty much all planned out. Lindsay’s working with Griffon on some stuff.” He stops suddenly and looks at the floor. “Jesus, please be okay Ray. Please. Just… I don’t know if I could live without you. You just… I love you so much. I need you.” Joel chokes on a sob and rests his forehead on the side of the bed. “Please be okay, Ray.” He pleads quietly.

Ray’s hand tightens around Joel’s.

Joel’s head jerks up as he stares at their hands. He feels a smile form. “You’re there. You’re in there fighting.” He presses a kiss to Ray’s hand before wrapping the other around it tightly. “Keep fighting Ray. Come back to me. Please come back.”

Ray is dreaming.

—-

Joel grips Ray’s hand tightly. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Technically I wasn’t talking. It was more of a bribe.” Ray squeezes his hand back.

Joel looks over the edge then back to Ray. “We’re gonna fucking die. And it will be your fault.”

Ray smiles up at Joel. “Let’s jump!” Ray shouts, but leans the two of them over the edge.

Joel tries to pull back but Ray’s already too far over and they fall from the ledge. He squeezes Ray’s hand till his knuckles are white and screams.

Ray laughs hysterically like a madman the whole way down. Holding Joel tightly and kissing him when they get all the way down before they start bouncing.

Joel glares at him as the bouncing starts to slow. “I can’t believe you made me do this. We could’ve died! Give me a fucking heart attack why don’t you!”

“Try to tell me you didn’t feel what I felt.”

“What that I was about to throw up my heart?”

“The adrenaline!” Ray enthuses. “Don’t you just feel like you could do anything right now?”

“Maybe when I’m right side up again.”

“You’re so… you.” Ray says before going back to laughing like a lunatic.

“What? Did you think the jump was going to turn me into a new person? You gonna be okay?” Joel chuckles.

Ray shrugs, still laughing and widens his eyes mischievously at Joel.

Joel eyes him warily. “What?”

Ray grins and unclips them from the harness, falling into the freezing cold water beneath them.

Joel screams as he hits the water and splutters when he resurfaces. “Jesus Christ, Ray!”

Ray doesn’t surface.

Joel looks around panicked before diving under the surface. He finds Ray quickly and hauls him to the surface, arms wrapped tightly around him. “You’re a fucking moron! If the water didn’t kill you I will!” He yells, starting to swim towards the shore.

“Guess you’re going to have to kill me then. You gotta admit though… that was fun. How’s your adrenaline?”

“Oh, it’s gonna get going when I have to run from the cops.” Joel says, dumping Ray into the shallow water.

“Why would we be running from the cops?”

Joel glares at him. “I did say I was gonna kill you. People generally don’t look approve of that.”

“Oh. Right. Good thing you won’t then.”

“Oh?” Joel raises an eyebrow and slowly approaches Ray, smirking. “Says who?”

“Says me. You love me too much. Otherwise you’d have let the water drown me. Thanks for that by the way.”

Joel nods. “Yeah, you seem to think that, but…” He trails off and wraps his arms tightly around Ray and dunks them both under the water.

Ray fakes inhaling water to freak out Joel and goes limp in his arms.

Joel panics and pulls Ray up onto the shore, laying him on his back. He stares for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Ray lies motionless trying not to breathe.

Joel snaps out of his panic and leans down to check Ray’s breathing. He sits back a little when he feels nothing and tilts Ray’s chin back before leaning back down to breathe into Ray’s mouth.

Ray coughs as soon as Joel breathes into him. “That felt really weird.”

Joel glares down at Ray and slaps his chest. “I should’ve just let you drown out there.”

“But then you wouldn’t have gotten any of this sweet ass later.”

“Well that’s not happening anyway now, asshole.”

“What? Joel come on. I want to make sweet sweet love to you.”

Joel rolls his eyes and stands up. “Should’ve thought about that before you pretended to drown.”

“What are you going to do instead? Garden?”

Joel laughs. “Well at least the garden doesn’t try to give me heart attacks.”

“No but there will be worms.”

Joel shrugs. “Still better than a heart attack.”

“I love you!”

Joel sighs and pulls Ray up. “I love you too asshole.”

—-

Joel sat at the bedside, staring intently at Ray. He hadn’t moved since he’d arrived early that morning, much to Geoff’s displeasure. Geoff knew Joel hadn’t been sleeping well in the weeks following the accident and had sent him home to sleep, promising to call if anything at all happened. Joel rubbed at his face and grabbed Ray’s hand again, needing the anchor of touching him. He rested his head on the bed, staring at their hands, silently hoping like he always did.

“Joel?” Ray whispers hoarsely as he opens his eyes.

Joel stills for a moment, mind racing. He picks his head up slowly, looking into Ray’s eyes. Several emotions flick through Joel’s expression in a matter of moments. “Ray?” He says quietly.

“Water?” He asks.

Joel nods and hurriedly gets the cup on the table by the bed. He holds it and presses the straw to Ray’s lips.

Ray greedily sucks down the water. “Cray?” Ray asks when he finishes.

Joel looks away, expression pained while he pours another cup of water.

“Joel. What happened?” Ray asks, voice still quiet and hoarse.

Joel stares at the cup in his hand for a long moment. “You got in an accident. You’ve been…” He clears his throat and hastily wipes his eyes. “You’ve been in a coma for over two weeks.” He says softly.

Ray is confused. If he’d been in a coma so long then why did he feel so tired? “But what about Cray? Is he here too?”

Joel swallows thickly and shakes his head.

“Where is he then?” Ray asks dreading the answer.

Joel stares harder at the cup. “Morgue.” He whispers.

Ray nods and starts to cry.

Joel sets the cup down and wraps his arms around Ray as best he can without bumping any of the tubes or wires.

Ray tries to move his head to rest it on Joel’s shoulder but he doesn’t have the strength to move at all so he just keeps crying.

Joel hugs him tighter and kisses the top of his head. “Shhh shh.”

Ray eventually calms down and finally takes in Joel’s appearance. “You look like shit.”

Joel chuckles. “Says you.” He shrugs. “I haven’t really left here since it happened so…”

Ray half smiles. “Water?” He asks again.

Joel nods and gets the cup, holding it up for Ray.

Ray drinks 3 more cups and clears his throat, wincing.

Joel hovers for a minute before he takes a small step back. “I should go tell the nurse you’re up. And I can start calling everyone while they check you over.”

Ray nods his head slightly and closes his eyes.

Joel kisses Ray’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon. Promise.” He says before turning and leaving. He tracks down the nurse quickly and tells her what happened and she hurries off to Ray’s room. Joel pulls out his phone and stares at it before dialing Geoff’s number.

“Hey Joel, did something happen?” Geoff asks.

“He’s awake.” Joel breathes, brimming with excitement.

“I’ll be down there in a minute, I’ll call everyone you just go back to him.”

“Thank you Geoff. Really. You’ve been… You’ve just been the best through this. I can’t thank you enough.”

“No problem. See you soon.” Geoff says hanging up.

Joel tucks his phone back into his pocket and hurries back to Ray’s room, opening the door quietly.

Ray’s eyes snap open upon Joel’s entrance, smiling weakly at him.

“Hey there.” Joel smiles and makes his way over to the bedside. “It’s so good to see those eyes again, you know?”

“Yeah, I missed you too Joel. You still want to marry me right?” Ray asks a little worried.

Joel gives him a puzzled look. “Why wouldn’t I still want to?”

“‘Because I’m broken right now.”

Joel laughs. “You think I’d leave just because times got tough? Don’t you know this yet Ray? You’re stuck with me.” He grins.

“So am I taking your name? Or are you taking mine?” Ray asks curiously.

Joel chuckles. “I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“Well which sounds better Joel Narvaez or Ray Heyman?”

Joel purses his lips in thought. “I think I’m going to be a little biased if I answer that.”

“I still have no idea which your answer is though.”

Joel grins at him. “Ray Heyman has a nice ring to it. But then again, being biased here.”

“I thought you’d be biased towards my name cause you love me so much. But I’ll take your name if you want me to.”

“Yes I do love you a lot. Which is why I like you having my name. So the whole world knows it. But if you don’t want to take my name you don’t have to. I’m not going to force you into anything.”

“I think I’d like being Mr. Ray Heyman.” Ray grabs Joel’s hand and squeezes. “Thanks for not giving up on me.”

Joel squeezes back. “I will never give up on you Ray.”


End file.
